


Gay Disaster At Local Gym (Story At 11)

by QTCutie (Qtcutie)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow is a Big Gay Disaster, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtcutie/pseuds/QTCutie
Summary: Grimmjow can't really be blamed for the fact that, the first time he visits this new gym after moving to Karakura, he takes one look at the space sectioned out for mirrors and bars and yoga mats, and walks directly into a wall.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	Gay Disaster At Local Gym (Story At 11)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapturish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturish/gifts).



Grimmjow can't really be blamed for the fact that, the first time he visits this new gym after moving to Karakura, he takes one look at the space sectioned out for mirrors and bars and yoga mats and walks directly into a wall.

Because there's only one person there, bright orange hair and long, long legs high in the air, biceps straining as he holds himself in a handstand, shirt beyond riding up to reveal abs that Grimmjow would very much like to lick, please and thank you, and--

The nosebleed that Nel is trying to help him with is only partially the fault of his bruised nose. Fuck, it’s not  _ fair _ . Grimmjow hasn't been this attracted to someone he hasn't even met yet since  _ highschool _ .

Grimmjow waves Nel off so they can get to the treadmills like they were supposed to be doing, because Nel won't let him skip leg day ever, no matter how often he tries to bribe her. And he's not technically staring at Mr Tall Bright and Flexible.

He's staring at the reflection of Mr Tall Bright and Flexible in the mirror right in front of the treadmill. Which. Isn't as satisfying, and twice as pathetic.

But Mr Tall Bright and Flexible slowly lowers himself from a handstand into a full fucking split, and Grimmjow doesn't wipe out on the treadmill.  _ Barely _ .

Granted, that’s mostly because Nel grabs him by the back of the collar and holds him up for the half of a second it takes for him to find his feet again, but it  _ counts _ , alright?

And then Nel is turning up the speed, and Grimmjow doesn’t have time to think about anything else.

Thirty minutes later, Nel finally lets him have a break, and while she slinks off to fill her waterbottle at the fountain conveniently positioned  _ across the fucking gym _ , Grimmjow half-collapses onto a bench. It's. Ambitious. To try to drink water right now, so Grimmjow just dumps a fourth of it over his head and hopes to absorb it through osmosis. Ugh. Both of them no less than five years out of the police force, and Nel still doesn't go easy on him. A shadow falls over him, and Grimmjow doesn't even have the energy to tense up.

"'Sup," Mr Tall Bright and Flexible says, towel slung over his shoulders and short shorts still bunched up at the crease of his thigh, and Grimmjow takes a sip of his water so that he at least doesn't choke on  _ nothing _ .

And Grimmjow feels a  _ little _ guilty, because Mr Tall Dark and Flexible really does look panicked and guilty while he pats Grimmjow’s back in the hopes that, somehow, it’ll help clear the water from Grimmjow’s trachea. It does, and it doesn’t, because Grimmjow can breathe again, but the feeling of Mr Tall Bright and Flexible’s hand sliding down his back almost sends Grimmjow into another choking fit.

"Sooooo..." Mr Tall Bright and Flexible says after Grimmjow is done almost dying. "Is that a yes or a no to getting lunch with me. Or, coffee? If you can choke on water I don't even want to know what you can manage with a sandwich."

"Lunch," Grimmjow wheezes. Mr Tall Bright and Flexible still has his hands on Grimmjow, one on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, and it  _ burns  _ where their skin touches. "Lunch sounds good. I work nights, so my-- I'm flexible."

A hand travels over Grimmjow's shoulder and down his bicep, just a little too heavy to be entirely polite, and it's only thanks to proximity that Grimmjow hears the low mutter of " _ I bet you are _ ".

And then those hands are helping Grimmjow to his feet, steadying him when the blood that was definitely  _ not  _ in Grimmjow's head decides to rush it's way back. Mr Tall Bright and Flexible is a little shorter than Grimmjow, apparently. Grimmjow didn't notice. Almost doesn't, because, fuck, he's got like.  _ Really  _ pretty eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Mr Tall Bright and Flexible offers, and he doesn't take a step back, and Grimmjow kinda really doesn't want him to.

"Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Kurosaki hums, low and content as a cat in a sunbeam. "Well, very nice to meet you,  _ Grimm _ ," he says, and, fuck, the way he says his name, like a goddamned  _ purr _ . "I look forward to getting to know you better. Noon tomorrow, at The Yellow Canary?"

And then he's gone, without as much as a by-your-leave, but with a smack on Grimmjow's ass.

“Who was  _ that _ ?” Nel asks, looking Ichigo up and down as he gives advice on someone else’s posture, and she’s not being very subtle about it. It even takes her a moment to realize that Grimmjow isn’t responding. She pokes his arm. “Grimmjow? Hey, Grimmy…?” 

Grimmjow is a bit busy  _ swooning _ .


End file.
